fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Destiny (jeu vidéo)
Destiny est un jeu vidéo de tir en vue à la première personne développé par Bungie Studios et édité par Activision, sorti le 9 septembre 2014 pour toutes les consoles de septième à huitième génération et le 27 octobre pour toutes les autres plates-formes. Depuis sa sortie, le jeu a connu quatre extensions : Les Ténèbres souterraines en décembre 2014, La Maison des loups en mai 2015, Le Roi des corrompus en septembre 2015 et Les Seigneurs de fer le 20 septembre 2016. Il a pour suite Destiny 2. Univers du jeu L'histoire de Destiny prend place dans le futur, au sein d'un environnement post-apocalyptique. Il y a 700 ans de cela, une sphère mystérieuse, réfractrice et gigantesque fut découverte sur Mars. Le Voyageur - comme il sera appelé lorsque les hommes comprendront partiellement ses origines - leur apportera toutes ses connaissances, marquant le début de l'Âge d'Or de l'Humanité: Il permit aux hommes de vivre trois fois plus longtemps; Il "terra-forma" les planètes proches de la terre en y faisant par exemple pleuvoir; Mars, Vénus et Mercure devinrent colonisables et habitables; grâce à sa technologie les hommes voyagèrent en dehors de notre système solaire. Mais le Voyageur, digne représentant de la lumière dont il tire ses forces avait un ennemi, "Les Ténèbres", un ennemi qui l'avait retrouvé et voulait la destruction de ses nouveaux protégés. Ce fut la Chute, la fin de l'Âge d'Or de l'Humanité. Les humains au bord de l'extinction construisirent une Cité, la dernière sur Terre. Les Gardiens sur la Tour au-dessus de cette cité, ultimes défenseurs de la lumière et détenteurs investis d'une partie des pouvoirs du Voyageur, ont cru réussir à contenir leur ennemi, les Ténèbres, représentées ici par une déferlante de races extraterrestres belliqueuses et guerrières. Elles agrandissaient leur nombre et leur force pour pouvoir attaquer une seconde fois. Un jour, un Spectre, sorte de cube volant qui guide les Gardiens dans leur périple, trouva un Gardien qui avait la capacité, la volonté, et le courage d'affronter les ténèbres et si ce dernier échouait, ce sera la fin du monde tel qu'on le connait. Système de jeu Selon les dires de Bungie, l'univers de Destiny est totalement vivant. Les actions des joueurs ont un impact plus ou moins important, allant jusqu'à créer des événements que même les développeurs n'avaient pas planifiés ni même imaginés. Le style de jeu est décrit par Bungie comme étant principalement du tir à la première personne tout en incluant des éléments de gameplay multijoueur. Bungie indique que le jeu ne soit confondu avec un MMO standard et qualifié de jeu social. Il est possible aux joueurs de choisir parmi trois classes — Arcaniste, Chasseur et Titan — et trois races — Humain, Éveillé et Exo. À l'origine, l'avatar du joueur progressait en accumulant de l'expérience pour monter de niveau jusqu'à atteindre le niveau 20. Il devait par la suite obtenir des équipements d'une certaine quantité de lumière pour monter jusqu'au niveau maximum de 30 ; on parle ici de niveau de lumière. Le pallier de niveau lumière a augmenté à 32 avec l'extension "Les Ténèbres souterraines", puis 34 avec l'extension suivante " La Maison des Loups". Depuis l'extension Le Roi des Corrompus, la gestion du système de niveau est devenu dissocié du système de lumière : le niveau maximum est passé à 40 et s’atteint par gain d'expérience; la lumière représente désormais la puissance d'attaque et la défense du Gardien. Chaque activité du jeu requiert un niveau et / ou une quantité de lumière minimale pour y participer. Comme tout RPG, l'univers évolue et offre des événements temporaires, soit propre au jeu tel la Bannière de Fer (joueur contre joueur), l'Ire de la reine ; soit plus proche de la vie réelle comme pour Halloween ., Noël... En décembre 2015, un événement spécial, la Ligue de Course de Passereaux, est proposé pour les possesseurs de l'extension Le Roi des Corrompus .. En février 2016 Pour la Saint valentin "Les jours Garancés". Le personnage, en marge de ces actions de jeu FPS, peut aussi communiquer à l'aide d'emotes. Depuis Le Roi des Corrompus, de nouvelles emotes sont disponibles à l'achat contre de l'argent réel. Grimoire Pour reprendre le principe des hauts faits existants dans d'autres RPG et MMORPG, il existe un grimoire, sorte de livret retraçant et résumant tous les hauts faits d'un joueur, son inventaire aussi. C'est aussi un indice aussi sur le temps de jeu passé car certains points ne se débloquent qu'après une action répétée ( frags avec un revolver, 250 parties PvP gagnées, etc.). Races Il existe trois races : * Humain * Exo (robot) : créés à la base dans un but militaire, ils deviennent un peuple à part entière. * Éveillé : nés des humains ayant tentés de fuir le système solaire, ils sont un mélange de ténèbres et de lumière. C'est à l'origine de leur teint gris-bleu. Contrairement à d'autres RPG, le choix d'une race n'est qu'esthétique et n'a aucune influence sur les propriétés de l'avatar. Classes Il existe trois classes dans Destiny. Elles se différencient par leurs capacités (résistance, mouvement) et leurs différentes attributions. Chaque classe dispose notamment de doctrines propres qui admet à l'avatar des pouvoirs surnaturels. À la sortie du jeu, deux doctrines étaient disponibles par classe. Le joueur pouvant choisir l'une de ces deux doctrines, et commencer à développer la seconde à partir du niveau 15. L'extension Le Roi des Corrompus ajoute une troisième doctrine à chaque classe, qui est obtenu au cours de l’histoire de la-dite extension ; normalement accessible au niveau 25. Chaque doctrine d'une classe possède une capacité différente des deux autres (abyssale, cryo-électrique ou solaire) et permet d'utiliser un Super, attaque surpuissante se chargeant avec le temps et les ennemis tués. Les grenades et attaques au corps à corps varient aussi selon les dites doctrines, certaines étant communes entre les classes si elles sont du même type de capacité. Les doctrines peuvent être échangées à tout moment selon les situations. ;Arcaniste Ce gardien est un manipulateur des forces surnaturelles. C'est un guerrier mystique qui maîtrise la lumière du Voyageur pour terrasser ses ennemis. Il est reconnaissable à son armure rappelant une robe de chevalier. Première doctrine, "Voie abyssale" (capacité abyssale) : permet de lancer une puissante décharge sur les ennemis (bombe nova, saut téléporté). Deuxième doctrine, "Chant solaire" (capacité solaire) : renforce l'Arcaniste, réduit les délais de récupérations de ses capacités et peut le ressusciter (essentiellement la résurrection). Troisième doctrine, "Transe de l'orage" (capacité cryo-électrique) : permet d'envoyer des décharges électriques dévastatrices (super multi cible). ;Chasseur Gardien spécialiste du tir sous toutes ses formes, il maîtrise l'art du combat rapproché, celui du tir longue distance et de la ruse. Il est reconnaissable au porte d'une cape. Première doctrine, « Pistolero » (capacité solaire) : fait apparaître un pistolet d'or avec peu de cartouches mais infligeant de lourds dégâts (lancer de couteau et triple saut). Deuxième doctrine, « Épéiste » (capacité cryo-électrique) : fait apparaître une dague dans chaque main infligeant de lourds dégâts au corps-à-corps (invisibilité, saut téléporté). Troisième doctrine, « Ronde de nuit » (capacité abyssale) : tire des flèches (3 au maximum) qui, en atterrissant sur le sol, relie les ennemis qui voient alors leurs défenses être réduites (possibilité de se rendre invisible mais moins qu'un épéiste, très utile en équipe car affaiblit l'ennemi). ;Titan :Un Gardien qui n'a jamais froid aux yeux, la force à l'état brut. Il soutient ses alliés et effraie ses ennemis grâce à ses talents de soldat. Il est reconnaissable à son imposante armure. :Première doctrine, "Assaillant" (capacité cryo-électrique) : permet de lancer une onde de choc très puissante dans le sol (coup d'épaule en mêlée qui fait d'énorme dommage). :Deuxième doctrine, "Défenseur" (capacité abyssale) : crée un bouclier repoussant la plupart des projectiles (augmente dommage ou armure de l'équipe, et protège). :Troisième doctrine, "Brise-soleil" (capacité solaire) : invoque des marteaux enflammés explosifs pouvant être lancés (régénération de vie après dommage). Les joueurs peuvent créer trois personnages sur un même compte. Ennemis ;Les Déchus Ils appartenaient autrefois à une race noble, ils sont surnommés les "buveurs d'hélium" par la ruche. Leur civilisation s'étant éteinte ils errent en charognards et pirates dans le système solaire, ils sont à la recherche constante de matériaux précieux, fuyant les ténèbres et la ruche en suivant le voyageur pouvant les protéger de ces derniers. Ce qui reste de leur civilisation sont les Serviteurs qui sont considérés comme des dieux chez eux car ce sont des machines, culte résultant de l'ancienne relation qu'entretenais leur peuple avec le voyageur. Leurs armures et combinaisons leur permettent de survivre dans toutes les conditions. Ils sont divisés en plusieurs maisons, la plus connue et la plus puissante étant la maison des Diables. La maison de Loups fera l'objet de la deuxième extension. Ils sont surtout présent sur la Terre, la Lune et Venus. Ce sont les ennemis les plus présents du jeu. Il existe de nombreuses maisons déchues, on peut citer : * Les Diables : vivant dans le cosmodrome sur Terre où ils pillent les épaves datant de l'âge d'or * Les rois : manipulant dans l'ombre les autres maisons, on ignore beaucoup de choses à leur sujet. Ils vivent sur Terre près du relais cosmique * Les exilés : il s'agit de voleurs désorganisés vivant sur la Lune * L'hiver : ils vivent sur Vénus dans la région d'Ishtar. Opposés aux Vex, ils parviennent à faire évader un archonte de la prison des vétérans. * Les Loups : ils peuvent se trouver partout dans le système solaire. Ayant perdu une bataille contre les éveillés, ils en deviennent les serviteurs. Cependant, ils se révoltent lors du DLC « la maison des Loups » * Le châtiment : sous la tutelle du vandale Variks ? un allié de Mara sov. Il s'occupe de « la prison des vétérans » dans laquelle sont enfermés les différentes espèces ennemies du joueur. Les scientifiques Déchus appelés "symbiotes" de la maison des Diables ont un Raid dans l'extension « Les Seigneurs de Fer » dont le nom est « Fureur Mécanique » (« Wrath of the Machine » en anglais). ;La Ruche La Ruche est un ensemble de créatures ne ressentant ni douleur, ni soif, ni sentiments, rien. Ce sont des monstres n'ayant qu'un seul but : détruire toutes les espèces connues dans le but d'augmenter leur puissance. Ils sont prisonniers d'un antique pacte passé par Oryx et ses sœurs avec les Vers, sortes de gigantesques dragons primordiaux et avatars des ténèbres (les cinq vers sont Xol, Yul, Akka, Eir et Ur), qui consiste en l'accueil de la progéniture des vers dans le corps des membres de La Ruche et les pousse à tuer pour ne pas mourir. La Ruche est très proche des Ténèbres, elle cherche à détruire le voyageur par l'intermédiaire de rites qu'elle effectue sur la Lune, sa base principale. Le premier DLC, Les Ténèbres souterraines, met en avant la ruche et un de leurs dieux, Cropta. Pour la troisième extension, Le Roi des Corrompus, ils occupent à nouveau une place importante dans le jeu avec Oryx, le créateur de la Ruche et Roi des Corrompus. ;Les Vex Machines de guerre impitoyable et ayant un esprit tactique très développé, elles peuvent manipuler le temps et l'espace. Les Vex sont en fait un seul et même esprit partagé entre chaque petite unité ce qui les rends très dangereux, toutes les tentatives d'approche diplomatique ont échoué, ils sont mortels et belliqueux. Ils vénèrent les ténèbres dans le Jardin Noir depuis leur première rencontre avec la ruche, des milliers d'années avant la venue de l'humanité. Ce sont les ennemis principaux de jeu. Le premier raid, le seul disponible sans extension, les mets en avant, ainsi que Athéon, la déchirure temporelle, Vex gigantesque et gardien du Caveaux de Verre. ;Les Cabals Puissants combattants dotés d'une force incroyable et d'une défense à toute épreuve. Ils sont hautement militarisés et très hiérarchisés ainsi que loyaux le long de la chaîne de commandement. Ils portent une combinaison reproduisant les conditions de leur monde natal dont une gravité plus élevée. Chaque légion Cabale qui est envoyée en mission est bannie de son monde d'origine et n'obtient le droit de revenir que si elle obtient la victoire. Ils possèdent une grande base sur Phobos qui sera détruite par les corrompus. Ennemis surtout présents sur Mars, où il mène une guerre d'usure contre les Vex, et sur Saturne avec le Cuirassé, aucun Raid ne leur est développé. Bien que moins présent, ils n'en sont pas moins redoutables. On peut lire dans le grimoire que les Cabals ont découvert le Voyageur et qu'ils envisagent de l'exploiter. Il s'agira en effet de l'intrigue principale du second opus du jeu. ;Les Corrompus Apparus avec l'extension "Le Roi de Corrompus". Les Corrompus sont les différentes races présentées ci-dessus mais corrompues par Oryx, le père de Cropta, grâce aux pouvoirs qu'il a acquis lors de sa "descente" dans les ténèbres . Leurs capacités divergent de leur origine une fois corrompus (d'où leurs noms), ainsi que leur apparence grisâtre et tourmentée. Ils sont présents essentiellement sur le Cuirassé, mais peuvent apparaître à tout endroit de l'univers du jeu ponctuellement. On les retrouve dans toutes les zones du jeu de manière ponctuelle. ; Les Déchus symbiotiques Apparus* avec l'extension "Les Seigneurs de Fer". L'ARIA, une technologie très puissante, est au cœur des Seigneurs de Fer. Les Déchus, race ennemi des gardiens depuis le début du jeu, se sont emparés de ses pouvoirs et sont devenus des Déchus symbiotiques et occupent à présent la Contrée Infestée. Leur apparence est maintenant cybernétique et leurs capacités ont été augmentées afin de les rendre plus agressifs . Alliés Les joueurs peuvent rencontrer différents PNJ sur les deux espaces sociaux, que sont la Tour et le Récif. Ils offrent, selon leur rôle, des missions et quêtes, des équipements divers et même des véhicules. Certains PNJ ne sont présents qu'à certains moments, soit selon le jour de la semaine, soit accompagnant un événement. Ces personnages se retrouvent aussi au cours des cinématiques qui ponctuent l'histoire du jeu. D'autres représentent une faction spécifique auquel le joueur doit prêter allégeance pour profiter de leurs équipements. Les factions Les factions sont des organisations présentes sur la Tour ou le Récif, donnant des missions au joueur et qui peuvent, en fonction de l'estime qu'elles lui portent, offrir des armes et armures plus ou moins puissantes. Certaines d'entre-elles sont rivales et le joueur peut choisir à laquelle il portera allégeance. Les factions principales Il s'agit des factions par lesquelles le joueur est obligé de passer afin de pouvoir jouer au mode qu'il désire. * L'Avant garde, qui est dirigée par trois personnes représentant chacune des classes du jeu : le titan Zavala, le chasseur Cayde-6 et l'arcaniste Ikora et donnant les missions PvE au joueur. * L'Épreuve, qui est dirigée par le titan Shaxx et donnant des missions PvP au joueur. Les factions optionnelles Ce sont les factions rivales, pour lesquelles le joueur peut prêter allégeance. Cette action faite, il obtiendra de l'estime de la part de celle qu'il aura choisie à chaque mission réalisée ou ressource qu'il lui donnera. Il est néanmoins possible de changer d'allégeance une fois par semaine. * L'Astre Mort, première faction à laquelle le joueur peut prêter allégeance. * Le Culte de la Guerre Future, deuxième faction à laquelle le joueur peut prêter allégeance. * La Nouvelle Monarchie, troisième faction à laquelle le joueur peut prêter allégeance. Les factions des évènements Ce sont les factions présentes uniquement lors des évènements. * L'Ire de la Reine, dirigée par Petra Venj, est apparue durant le mois de septembre 2014. Elle donnait des missions PvE consistant à chasser de puissants ennemis pour le compte de la Reine des Éveillés. * La Bannière de fer, dirigée par maître Saladin, apparaît environ chaque mois. Elle donne des missions PvP, mais avec les avantages de niveaux activés. * La Sparrow Racing League (SRL) , dirigée par Amanda Holliday, est apparue durant le mois de décembre 2015. Elle donnait des missions consistant à effectuer durant des courses de passereaux. Les factions apparues lors d'extensions * Le Fléau de Cropta, dirigée par Eris Morn, est apparue le 9 décembre 2014 avec l'extension Les ténèbres souterraines puis mise à jour le 15 septembre 2015 avec Le Roi des Corrompus. Elle donne des missions PvE consistant à leurs débuts de chasser des membres de la Ruche puis plus tard, des Corrompus. * L'Ire de la Reine, dirigée par Petra Venj, est devenue définitive le 19 mais 2015 avec l'extension La maison des Loups. Tout comme l'évènement de septembre 2014, ce sont des missions PvE consistant à chasser les ennemis du moment de la reine des Éveillés, en l'occurrence les chefs de la maison déchue des Loups. * La maison du Châtiment, dirigée par le déchu Variks, est apparue le 19 mai 2015 avec l'extension La maison des Loups puis mise à jour le 15 septembre 2015 avec Le Roi des Corrompus. C'est une des maisons déchue restée fidèle à la reine des Éveillés. Elle donne des missions PvE consistant à ses débuts de réussir à réussir la Prison des Vétérans, où sont emprisonnés les ennemis de la reine. Par la suite, toujours avec des missions PvE, elle charge le joueur de traquer les derniers vestiges de la maison des Loups qui s'est réfugiée sur Mars. ;Les Marchands Les représentants de factions sont aussi des marchands. * L'armurier, qui vend des armes. Depuis l'extension Le Roi des Corrompus, il propose au joueur de tester des armes pour monter dans son estime. Une fois l'estime assez élevée, il peut passer commande d'une arme à la fonderie pour le joueur en échange de Lumens, l'arme est disponible le mercredi suivant. À partir du niveau 3, il donne des quêtes exotiques pour avoir Dernières Paroles , Ombres et Lumières, Règne de Suros et Chardon. * Les cryptarques, qui permettent de décoder les engrammes. Vert = peu commun, bleu = rare, violet = légendaire, puis les jaunes, les plus rares du jeu=exotiques les engrammes peuvent aussi être achetés trouvés par le joueur durant ses missions. * Le commis des postes, gardant les récompenses, les engrammes oubliés sur le terrain et les items ne pouvant tenir dans l'inventaire, jusqu'à ce que le joueur les récupère. * Le Guide, qui vend des objets cosmétiques ou échange un matériau contre un autre. * Amanda Holliday, qui vend des vaisseaux ainsi que des matériaux pour forger les armes et armures. * Xur, l'agent des Neufs, n'apparaît que le week-end du vendredi 10h l'hiver ou 11h l'été (heure française) au dimanche même heure. Il vend de l'équipement et des matériaux exotiques. Sa place n'est pas fixe et le joueur doit trouver son nouvel emplacement à chacun de ses retours. * Tess Everis, vendait au début du jeu des objets cosmétiques. Depuis la mise à jour 2.0.1, elle vend des interactions au joueur en échange d'Argentum, monnaie à acheter avec de l'argent via des micro-transactions. * Frère Vance, le disciple d'Osiris, est apparue dans l'extension La maison des Loups. Il donne au joueur un passe pour participer au Jugement d'Osiris, compétition en PvP par équipe de 3 Gardiens. En fonction de son ratio victoires/défaites, il vend des armes plus ou moins puissantes au joueur. Armement Les armes à disposition s'inspirent pour la plupart d'armes réelles. Cela se divise en trois catégories : *légères (dites principales, celles offertes en début de jeu). Munitions blanches. : On y trouve 2 types de fusil d’assaut : les fusils automatiques et les fusils à impulsion (tir en rafale), des revolvers, et des fusils d'éclaireur (tire coup par coup puissant et précis). * Armes spéciales (dites secondaires). Munitions vertes. : Les fusils de précision (un sniper), les fusils à pompe, les fusils à fusion (nécessitent une charge) et, depuis le DLC La Maison des loups, les pistolets (ne pas confondre avec les revolvers, tirent bien plus vite mais moins fort). * Armes lourdes. Munitions violettes. : Les lance-roquettes (bazooka), les mitrailleuses (sorte de M16 dit batteuse), et depuis Le Roi des Corrompus, des épées et un fusil à fusion lourd (Image de l'esprit Dormant). Certaines armes spécifiques sont toutefois d'un certain type mais s'utilisent d'un autre, comme l'Exegèse Vex, un fusil à fusion en arme principale qui tire comme un fusil automatique. On peut citer un fusil de précision et un fusil à pompe en arme principale, mais aussi un fusil à fusion en arme lourde, les armes exotiques des prisons des vétérans, un fusil à pompe semi-automatique, un pistolet à impulsion et un fusion sniper. Quelques armes sont spécifiques à une classe et s'obtiennent par quête (ex : l'armurier). En revanche, toutes les autres sont échangeables entre personnages indépendamment de leur classe. Au cours des différents patchs, Bungie rééquilibre constamment la puissance des armes, soit par leur type (fusil auto, pompe), soit à l'unité. Armures Les joueurs peuvent équiper leurs personnages : * d'un casque ; * d'une armure de torse ; * de gantelets ; * de bottes ; * d'une pièce spécifique à leur classe : fanion (une ceinture) pour les Titans, cape (avec capuche) pour les Chasseurs et brassard pour les Arcanistes* ; * d'une coque de spectre* ; * d'une relique (un bijou)**. (*) Ces équipements, après la sortie du Roi des Corrompus, ont une influence sur la puissance globale du personnage. (**) Uniquement depuis Le Roi des Corrompus. Les véhicules, tels les passereaux (sortes de moto en lévitation ou land speeder) et vaisseaux peuvent être achetés auprès de PNJ ou bien lootés, et donc être différents entre les joueurs. :NB : les armes peuvent s'échanger entre les personnages (maximum de 3 personnages) quelle que soit leur classe. En revanche, les équipements d'armures restent propres à chaque classe (hormis les coques de spectre). ;Rareté Les armes et les autres équipement sont classés sous un ordre de rareté. Normal : engramme blanc, trouvées surtout au tout début du jeu, la plupart du temps sans compétences allant jusqu'à une attaque ou une défense de 100 (sauf les armes de test de l'armurier (200)) Peu commun : engramme vert, assez courant jusqu'à une attaque de 200. Rare : engramme bleu, facile à avoir (sauf au tout début du jeu) allant jusqu'à 400 d'attaque (maximum) Légendaire : engramme violet, vraiment rare (la plupart des légendaires peuvent s'infuser grâce à une compétence qui supprime une arme au choix plus puissante pour que le légendaire ai sa puissance). Exotique : engramme or, rien n'est plus rare et puissant qu'un exotique elle ont toutes en plus de leurs statistiques démentes des compétences géniales (balles qui ricochent, balles qui se régénèrent, coup supplémentaire...) Mais on ne peut s'équiper en même temps que d'un seul exotique par catégorie (1 pour les armes, 1 pour l'armure) sauf pour les objets de classe ou on peut s'en équiper 1 en même temps que l'armure. Les moyens les plus fiables d'en avoir sont les missions "le fléau de l'hiver" (sans dlc) et "paradoxe" (avec le roi des corrompus), les raids, xûr et la première fois que vous ferez la prison des vétérans de niveau 28 avec un nouveau personnage. Économie Comme tout jeu, il existe des monnaies internes. * Lumens : c'est l'argent de base ; * Écu légendaire : la monnaie contre des équipements légendaires ; * Écu de l'avant garde / de l'épreuve : ancienne monnaie avant Le Roi des Corrompus remplacée par les Écus légendaires ; * Pièce étrange : monnaie d'un seul marchant (Xur) contre équipements et éclats exotique plus divers bonus ; * Particule de lumière : plus qu'une monnaie, c'est un consommable qui sert à la fois de monnaie, pièce d'amélioration, de réputation, etc. ; * Pièces d'armes / d'armures : consommables utilisés pour l'amélioration de son équipement (anciennement, les pièces d'armures dépendaient de la classe : composé hadronique pour les Arcanistes, câble de saphir pour les Chasseurs et plastacier pour les Titans) ; * Matériaux récoltés : chaque planète possède des matériaux à récolter et nécessaire à l'amélioration des équipements, notamment la mousse métallifère sur Terre, le filament d'Hélium sur la Lune, la fleur spirituelle sur Vénus, le fer fossile sur Mars et la spore de verre sur Saturne (le Cuirassé). Cela sert aussi pour certains à monter des réputations de factions ; * Énergie d'ascension / écu d'ascension : premier matériau pour équipement légendaire ; * Énergie irradiante / écu irradiant : deuxième matériau pour équipement légendaire ; * Lumière éthérique : servait lors de la deuxième extension à augmenter son équipement à la puissance maximum de l'année 1, actuellement monte la réputation ire de la reine ; * Flocon d'Hadium : matériaux du Cuirassé, utile pour des quêtes spéciales, pour des équipements exotiques et les épées ; * Argentum : pièce contre monnaie réelle afin d'obtenir des emotes, des danses et divers éléments esthétiques. * Éclats exotiques : servaient à l'amélioration final des équipements exotiques, avec Le Roi des Corrompus, permet de racheter en plusieurs exemplaires et à améliorer par infusion les équipements exotiques. Développement . . Une bêta fut ouverte du 17 au 28 juillet 2014 .. Contenus additionnels Les Ténèbres souterraines Les Ténèbres souterraines (The Dark Below) est le premier contenu supplémentaire, commercialisé le 9 décembre 2014. L'histoire est centrée sur la Ruche et leur prince Cropta (Fils d'Oryx). Ce contenu offre de nouvelles missions, un assaut, un raid et quelques quêtes. Le niveau maximum des joueurs passe de 30 à 32 et celui des armes de 300 à 331. Seul les équipements de type exotique (puissant mais rare) peuvent être mis à niveau. Histoire Alors que Le Jardin Noir a été détruit, la paix et l'arrivée d'un nouvel Âge d'Or semble possible. Mais ce moment de calme semble de nouveau menacé... et cela par l'arrivée à la Tour d’Éris Morn, une ancienne Gardienne. Après des années à errer dans les Ténèbres et auprès de la Ruche, Éris nous apprend que la Ruche planifie un plan d'invasion de la Terre. Ce plan passe par l'arrivée d'un nouvel adversaire : Cropta, fils d'Oryx et considéré comme un dieu parmi la Ruche. Dans le passé, Éris a mené un assaut contre Cropta sur la Lune, accompagnée de 5 autres Gardiens. Éris fut la seule survivante et fut contrainte de se fondre parmi la Ruche des années avant de rejoindre la Terre et de prévenir l'arrivée de Cropta. Sitôt alertée, l'invasion de la Ruche débute sur Terre, où les Héritiers, des partisans loyaux envers Cropta sèment désordre et chaos. Au cours de l'invasion, le Gardien devra éliminer un par un les plus fidèles lieutenants de Cropta, qui tenteront au passage de s'emparer de Raspoutine, l'Esprit Tutélaire de la Terre sur le Cosmodrome. Une fois les rangs de Cropta décimés, le Gardien devra retourner sur la Lune au Temple de Cropta, où il devra "bannir" l’âme de ce dernier retenu dans un cristal. Ce n'est que cette tâche accomplie que le Gardien pourra affronter Omni'Gul, Prêtresse de la Ruche, chef des Héritiers et à juste titre "Volonté de Cropta", car tant qu'elle restera en vie, la colère de Cropta ne cessera de perdurer. Une fois "la Volonté de Cropta" réduite au silence, le Gardien pourra enfin retourner là où tout a basculé pour Éris : le Gouffre des Enfers, l'antre de Cropta. Accompagné de 5 autres Gardiens et sous forme de Raid, le Gardien pourra ainsi venger la mort des compagnons d’Éris, et éradiquer une fois de plus la menace grandissante des Ténèbres dans l'Univers. La Maison des loups La Maison des loups (House of Wolves) est le deuxième contenu supplémentaire, commercialisé le 19 mai 2015. L'histoire est centrée sur les Déchus, ennemis les plus récurrents du jeu. L'extension offre une suite de missions et quêtes, un assaut et un nouvel espace social (le Récif). En revanche, pas de Raid attendu par les joueurs, mais "la prison des vétérans", un mode de jeu à 3 joueurs, ainsi qu'un mode multijoueur également à 3 joueurs de haut niveau en joueur contre joueur du nom du Jugement d'Osiris. Le niveau maximum des joueurs passe de 32 à 34 et celui des armes de 331 à 365. Il est possible de mettre à niveau les armes et équipements (légendaires et exotiques) précédemment obtenus. Histoire Le Cœur du Jardin Noir détruit et Cropta mort, plus aucune menace n'est présente. Jusqu’à ce qu'un signal de détresse émis du Récif à l'intention des Gardiens de la Terre se fasse entendre. Les Déchus étaient un peuple fier et noble, réparti dans une grande maison (clan) réputée pour leurs techniques de combat aussi féroces que retorses. Ils ont manifestement perdu leur gloire d'antan (d'où leur nom, les Déchus) et sont aujourd'hui un peuple de pirates de l'espace, toujours aussi fiers et féroce. Certains Déchus ont prêté allégeance à la Reine, pour leur salut et leur dignité. Mais les Déchus de la Maison des Loups, installés dans le Récif, l'une des plus fidèles jusqu’à présent, se révolte et massacre une grande partie de la garde de la Reine des Éveillés, Mara Sov, avant de quitter le Récif. Furieuse de cette trahison impardonnable, la Reine décide d'ouvrir le Récif, repaire des Éveillés, aux Gardiens, et leur propose de traquer tous les Loups jusqu'au dernier, en échange des richesses tant convoitées du Récif. Notre Gardien se voit donc à travailler en collaboration avec Pétra Venj, Émissaire de la Reine et Commandant en chef de La Garde Royale, ainsi que Variks le Loyal, ancien Déchu de la Maison des Loups, représentant de la Maison du Châtiment (dévouée à la Reine) et Intendant de la Prison des Vétérans. Au cours du périple de notre Gardien, qui le mènera sur Vénus, en passant par le Cosmodrome, le véritable responsable de la trahison et leader autoproclamé des Loups se fait connaitre : Skolas. Ce dernier tente par tous les moyens d'inféoder toutes les Maisons Déchues (Les Diables, L'Hiver, Les Rois, les Exilés) pour ne faire qu'une seule maison. Pour cette raison, Skolas s'attribue le titre de "Kall de tous les Kalls", qui d’après une prophétie Déchu, serait celui qui guidera les Maisons vers la nouvelle gloire que les Déchus ont jadis connu, en prenant les armes et semant le chaos, d’après Variks. Après avoir réduit les gros rangs des Maisons, notre Gardien découvre le terrible plan de Skolas qui, convaincu d’être le Kall de la prophétie, sombre de plus en plus dans une folie meurtrière et incontrôlable : s'attribuer la technologie des armes Vex (notamment celle des Oracles du Caveau de Verre) au profit de la Maison des Loups mais surtout utiliser la technologie de la maîtrise de l'espace temps, propre aux Vex, pour faire parvenir dans le moment présent tous les Loups qui ont pu exister auparavant. S'ensuit un combat féroce entre le Gardien et Skolas sur le haut de la Citadelle Vex sur Vénus. Fort heureusement, le Gardien parvient à affaiblir Skolas, suffisamment pour que Pétra le capture vivant, en vue de répondre de ces actes devant La Reine. Cette dernière reconnait l'aide portée par le Gardien pour les Éveillés et la remercie en lui offrant les plus prestigieux trésors des Éveillés. Ainsi s’achève la traque de la Maison des Loups. Néanmoins, fort amer de sa défaite sur la Citadelle, Skolas lancera un défi ultime aux Gardiens, en l'affrontant jusqu’à la mort dans la Prison des Vétérans, dirigée par Variks. En combattant des vagues d'ennemis et des Boss redoutables, dont Skolas, le Gardien se verra attribuer des récompenses prestigieuses dans le coffre du Trésor des Éveillés. Le Roi des corrompus Le Roi des corrompus (The Taken King) est le troisième contenu supplémentaire, commercialisé le 15 septembre 2015. Son nom de code de développement fut "Comet". Il marque la fin de la première année de l'expérience Destiny et introduit de nouvelles missions, nouvelles zones de jeu, nouveaux ennemis, ainsi que des modifications majeures dans le système de jeu .. Bungie communique qu'il n'y aurait plus de DLC pour Destiny, mais de micro contenu. Ce fut le cas en décembre 2015, où Bungie propose de nouveaux équipements ainsi qu'un système de challenge pour le Raid (Normal et Hard) d'Oryx. Un événement spécial, la Ligue de Course de Passereaux, est également organisé et proposé sur les systèmes PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 et Xbox One. En avril 2016 une mise à jour rajoute du contenu supplémentaire : un assault, des équipements, deux modes de jeux pour la prison de vétérans, et augmentation du niveau de lumière. Le jeu est centré sur Oryx et ces légions, les Corrompus, une nouvelle race ennemie, et sur les Cabals aussi, race moins développée auparavant dans l'univers du jeu. L'extension rajoute des missions et quêtes (plus que les 2 précédents DLC), 3 assauts (+1 exclusif sur système PlayStation), tout en modifiant les assauts précédents, et un Raid proposé une semaine après la sortie du DLC, et sa version en mode difficile un mois après. Le niveau des joueurs passe de 34 à 40, mais en change le principe de progression. Le niveau 40 s’atteint comme le niveau 20 auparavant par l'expérience, le niveau de lumière en marge de ce dernier devient un indice de puissance. Les équipements obtenu auparavant devenant totalement obsolète dans cette dernière aventure, de plus leur indice de puissance change (anciennement 365 devenant 170, et le maximum fut de 320, puis 335 en avril. De plus, les équipements n'ont plus de valeur de puissance fixe (défense pour les armures et attaque pour les armes), un système d'infusion est mis en place pour augmenter cette puissance, en utilisant des équipements moins intéressant par leurs statistiques mais à valeur de puissance supérieur. Histoire Le Cœur du Jardin Noir détruit. Cropta mort. Skolas mort. Toute menace semble définitivement écartée. Or, du mouvement s'agite autour de Saturne et ses anneaux. Des vaisseaux en masse affluent du bout d'autres galaxies. Une immense armada de vaisseaux du Récif, avec à sa tête le Prince Uldren et la Reine Mara Sov, s’apprête à livrer bataille dans l'espace. La victoire semblait être acquise, mais le Cuirassée, le vaisseau commandant de la flotte ennemie, active un puissant rayon dévastateur et aveuglant, balayant une partie des anneaux de Saturne, et détruisant tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Les pertes sont considérables pour les Éveillés. Peu après, notre Gardien reçoit pour mission d’enquêter sur Phobos, satellite de Mars. Sur place, notre Gardien découvre une base Cabal en état d'alerte, jonchée de cadavre de soldats Cabals, des vaisseaux pressés de fuir, et de mystérieuses taches noires. Notre Gardien découvre l'étendue des dégâts. Une vision d'Oryx, le père de Cropta, se manifeste et menace le Gardien, jugé responsable de la mort de son fils. À toute hâte, le Gardien quitte la base. De retour avec des informations sur l'attaque des Éveillés sur Saturne et le tragique dénouement de la bataille, le commandant Zavala, accompagné de Cayde-6, avant-garde des Chasseurs et d'Ikora Rey, avant-garde des Arcanistes, définissent un plan : faire entrer un Gardien sur le Cuirassé. Dans son dernier souffle, Cropta a réussi à envoyer un appel à l'aide par delà l'Univers et prévenir son père. En tuant son fils, notre Gardien a déchaîné la colère d'Oryx, qui réclame vengeance. En s’attaquant aux Cabals sur Phobos, Oryx ne fait que les "corrompre", les soumettre à sa volonté et les rallier à sa cause. Ainsi, une fois corrompu, l'ennemi en question imprégné de Ténèbres et du pouvoir d'Oryx, est doté de facultés hautement plus puissantes qu'à la normale. Zavala propose de s'occuper de l'armée d'Oryx, mais Éris rappelle que tout ce qu'Oryx perdra en soldats, il les remplacera en retour en corrompant sans cesse. La question reste comment s'approcher du Cuirassé sans qu'il n'active sa super arme. Avec l'aide de notre Gardien, Cayde nous apprend avoir caché un moteur de vaisseau à camouflage furtif. Une fois équipé sur le vaisseau d'Eris Morn, imprégné de l'odeur de la Ruche, le Cuirassé ne pourra pas le détecter. Ainsi, une fois sur place, notre Gardien pourra désactiver la super arme, installer des balises de téléportations de la Tour pour permettre d'envoyer du renfort sur le Cuirassé. En visitant le Cuirassé et une partie du vaisseau Cabal, le gardien découvre que la grande concentration de Corrompus provient d'un portail appelé la Rupture. Sur les lieux, le Gardien ne peut y accéder. Éris, se rappelant des rituels de la Ruche, affirme que pour passer la Rupture, il faut avoir l'âme d'un Ascendant, un être de la Ruche ultime, ce qu'était Cropta, jugé dieu par la Ruche. Pour devenir un Ascendant, le Gardien est contraint de retourner sur la Lune pour récupérer un morceau du cristal de l'âme de Cropta. Munie de cristal rempli, le Gardien franchi sans difficulté la Rupture et entre dans les quartiers du Roi des Corrompus, où celui-ci décide d'en finir. Avec toute sa Lumière, le Gardien parvient à tuer Oryx, du moins, dans la réalité présente. Car plutôt que de subir l'affront et rejoindre son fils, Oryx décide de commettre un acte terrible : en puisant dans son épée, Oryx rassemble toute sa Corruption et se l'inflige au cœur, se corrompant de lui-même Ce geste lui permet de rester en vie et de se téléporter dans le Monde des Ascendants. C'est à cette occasion qu'un Raid décisif contre Oryx sera disponible, pour en finir complètement avec la menace des Corrompus, qui malgré la mort de leur Roi dans notre réalité, continue de semer le chaos. Une longue campagne, rempli de quêtes, s'annonce pour notre Gardien qui se résume en un seul but : radier toute trace des Corrompus dans le Système Solaire. Post-générique, on retrouve Éris, face à l'épée d'Oryx, après s’être corrompu. Elle s'adresse à la reine des Éveillés (Mara Sov), confirmant que le courage du Gardien était "la clé" du succès face à la menace d'Oryx. En touchant l'épée, Éris la désintègre. Un puissant cristal en sort et automatiquement pris par Eris, qui affirme que son destin est désormais tracé et qu'elle n'échouera pas. Tout porte à croire qu’Éris est un agent double auprès de la Reine, et que l'attaque des Éveillés était plus un prétexte qu'un plan pour inciter les Gardiens à prendre les armes face à Oryx. Les Seigneurs de fer Les Seigneurs de fer (Rise of Iron) est le quatrième contenu supplémentaire, est sera commercialisé le 20 septembre 2016. Il introduit de nouvelles missions, une nouvelle zones de jeu, de nouveaux ennemis. Il n'y aura pas d'augmentation du niveau de joueur, mais de leur lumière, le maximum était de 335, ce stade passera à 385 en septembre, puis 400 lors de la sortie du raid hard (un mois plus tard). Histoire Le temps s'écoule depuis la mort d'Oryx. Les Gardiens semblent mener presque des missions de routine à travers le système solaire. Jusqu’à ce qu'un événement anodin arrive : d’après le Spectre, plusieurs Déchus pillent d'anciens laboratoires de l'Âge d'Or à travers tout le système. L'Avant Garde ne fut pas préoccupée par cette manifestation des Diables, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers retournent dans le Cosmodrome, plus précisément dans une zone de l'Ancienne Russie maintenue à l'écart pendant des siècles, pour y acheminer leurs prises dans un but encore inconnu. C'est alors que le Gardien apprend que le Seigneur Saladin, émissaire habituel de la Bannière de Fer, est chargé personnellement de répondre à cette nouvelle crise. Ce dernier demande au Gardien d'enquêter dans un vieil observatoire situé au Pic de Felwinter, qu'un important nombre de Déchus semble occuper. Sur place, le Gardien nettoie la zone sans grand souci, jusqu’à ce que le Spectre détecte une importante signature énergétique inhabituelle. La surprise est grande quand cette signature est celle de Sepiks Premier. Le Serviteur Dieu Machine des Diables, ressuscité. Les analyses du Spectre semble indiquer que Sepiks se régénère grâce à une technologie de pointe, non Déchue. Durant le combat, le Gardien parvient au sommet du Pic et découvre le Temple de Fer, l'ancien Bastion des Seigneurs de Fer. Sepiks mis en déroute et sauvé par le Seigneur Saladin en personne, le Temple est désormais sécurisé. Mais un appel de Shiro-4, un exo de l'avant Garde alerte les deux Gardiens : Une faille immense vient de se produire au Mur du Cosmodrome. Le Seigneur Saladin ordonne au Gardien de s'y rendre et retrouver la trace de Sepiks. Sur place, le Gardien découvre un Mur fendu en deux et des beaucoup de Déchus. Secondé par Shiro-4 par radio, le Gardien découvre d'étranges excroissances bio-mécaniques sortir du sol du Cosmodrome. Saladin reconnait alors l'ARIA, une nanotechnologie auto réplicative et auto assemblée, découverte pendant l'Âge d'or, utilisée à mauvais escient, infectant et tout sur son passage comme un virus. Entre quelques combats entre la Ruche et les Déchus, le Gardien doit remettre en services un réseau de capteur. Malheureusement, ce dernier est hors service. en tentant de récupérer des données de la station du réseau, le Gardien est pris en embuscade par des Déchus génétiquement modifiés, à l'image du nouveau Sepiks. Suite au combat, Saladin invite le Gardien à le rejoindre sur le Pic de Felwinter, au temple de Fer, de nouveau accessible comme base d’opérations. Le Gardien y fait la connaissance de Tyra Karn, archiviste et Cryptarques des Seigneurs de Fer, et de Shiro-4, qui a analysé les informations récoltés dans la station de réseau. Les déchus ont pris place dans une zone du Cosmodrome surnommée la Contrée Infestée. Tout porte à croire que les Déchus ont réactivé la chambre forte ou l’ARIA est produite, autrefois supposée condamnée par les Seigneurs de Fer. La mission est donc de neutraliser pour de bon la source de l’ARIA, mais les déchus occupent désormais un bunker militaire comprenant des batteries d’artilleries, ce qui ne permet pas à la Tour d’envoyer leurs Éperviers en renfort. Le Gardien doit se rendre au Bunker afin de les réduire au silence. Durant la progression, le Gardien découvre l’ampleur de la situation : la zone est infestée de Déchus sous contrôle de l’ARIA, ce qui les rends plus agressifs. Les canons d’artillerie ont été remis en marche grâce à l’ARIA. Les Déchus montrent une volonté acharnée de combattre, jusqu’à faire venir un Ténébrion Parfait, lui-même infecté par l’ARIA. Une fois le site sécurisée, Saladin souhaite s’entretenir avec le Gardien, bouleversé par la situation. De retour au Temple, Saladin reçoit le Gardien. Il lui confie que sa détermination au combat lui a rappelé que l’immortalité n’est pas la même chose que l’invincibilité. Le vieux seigneur de Fer active son Spectre et éclaire la salle du temple, révélant les hauts faits d’armes des Seigneurs, tout en racontant la Chute des Seigneurs de Fer : Quand les Spectres trouvèrent les Seigneurs de Fer, ces derniers reçurent un grand pouvoir, mais pas la sagesse selon Saladin. Les Seigneurs de Fer se sont donné la mission de résoudre les problèmes les plus graves que l’humanité pouvait rencontrer. Durant leur périple, ils trouvèrent l’ARIA, une technologie de pointe révolutionnaire. L’ARIA était une bénédiction pour les Seigneurs de Fer, qui rêvaient de l’utiliser au service de l’Humanité, créer des vaisseaux et des colonies. Ainsi, Les Seigneurs de Fer auraient eu la reconnaissance du monde, et celle du Voyageur. Mais l’ARIA disparut. Grâce au Seigneur Timour, l’ARIA fut retrouvé dans le Cosmodrome. Seulement, un autre évènement changea le cours de l’histoire : l’intervention de Raspoutine, l’Esprit Tutélaire. En effet, durant tout ce temps, Raspoutine protégeait et surveillait la Contrée Infestée. Afin d'éviter tout désagrément, le seigneur Felwinter contacta l'Esprit Tutélaire pour lui informer que les Seigneurs de Fer ne veulent ni plus ni moins que de récupérer l'ARIA. Malheureusement, à cause de leur différences de langage, les Seigneurs de Fer ne purent comprendre Raspoutine, et décidèrent de se lancer dans la Contrée Infestée. Appliquant son théorème de défense et sachant le pouvoir destructeur de l'ARIA, Raspoutine activa des milliers de machines pour empêcher les Seigneurs de Fer de s'emparer de l'ARIA, faute de ne pas s'être fait comprendre par les Seigneurs de Fer. Un immense assaut entre les forces des Seigneurs de Fer et de Raspoutine eut lieu. Sur les centaines de Seigneurs, seuls neuf arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre de duplication de la source d’ARIA. Les Seigneurs de Fer étaient persuadés de triompher car ayant été choisis par le Voyageur. Mais L’ARIA prit le dessus, décimant, infectant les armes et armures des Seigneurs de Fer, tournant les Seigneurs les uns contre les autres. Au final, Dame Jolder, accompagnée des Seigneurs Felwinter et Gelehon, condamna la salle de duplication, se sacrifiant en activant une explosion. Seul Saladin assista impuissant au sacrifice de sa camarade, derrière la porte blindée. La bataille fut gagnée, au prix d’énorme sacrifices. Le Spectre s'interroge sur la raison pour laquelle les Diables en savent plus sur l’ARIA que les Seigneurs de Fer. Saladin explique que les Déchus ne savent rien de l’ARIA. Il y a donc une chance de neutraliser les déchus en leurs supprimant l’ARIA. Suite à cela, le gardien reçoit des indications de Tyra Karn. Cette dernière aurait étudié les origines de l’ARIA, et donc saurait où trouver les recherches des déchus sur l’ARIA. Une piste de Tyra indique que des prototypes de l’ARIA auraient été élaborés dans les laboratoires de Clovis Bray, dans le Palais Délabré sur Mars. Cette piste conduit effectivement le Gardien à un laboratoire secret, permettant de découvrir le « chaînon manquant » de l’ARIA qui permettrait son extinction. En accédant au archives de Clovis Bray, plusieurs prototypes avaient une spécificité : construction de structures, améliorations d’implants biologiques…et diagnostics cybernétiques, celui utilisé par les déchus pour utiliser l’ARIA sur leurs forces. Après analyse du prototypes par Shiro-4 et Tyra, le gardien a enfin le moyen d’éradiquer à la source l’ARIA. Pour cela, le Gardien devra neutraliser le réacteur du système de l’ARIA, ce qui empêchera le système de duplication et les systèmes défensifs de l’empêcher d’entrer dans la salle de duplication. L’explosion sature le réseau de l’ARIA permettant l’accès libre. Saladin mentionne que l’explosion de Jolder n’a fait qu’endommager le duplicateur. Le gardien se rend vers la Forge de l’Archonte, sorte de rituel ou les Déchus doivent prouver leur bravoure pour bénéficier de l’ARIA. Au cours de la progression, Saladin apporte des éclaircissements sur l’intervention de Raspoutine : L’Esprit Tutélaire a surpassé son statut de simple système défensif, et a évolué en super intelligence artificielle. Raspoutine n’aurait pas supporté qu’une autre technologie comme l’ARIA, ne prenne le dessus. C’est par souci d’être un jour menacé ou pire contaminé par l’ARIA que l’Esprit Tutélaire est intervenu et souhaiter que les Seigneurs de Fer détruise l’ARIA. Le gardien parvient à la source de l’Aria, conditionnée dans une structure pyramidale. Après avoir réduit la résistance déchus, Le Gardien s’apprête activer l’autodestruction de la source. Soudain, des nanites d’ARIA activent des décombres infectés, auxquels le Spectre détecte de l’ADN humain : Il s’agit des cadavres revenants des Seigneurs Felwinter, Gelehon et Jolder, qui étaient restés dans la salle, complètement infectés d’ARIA, et attaquent le Gardien. Munis de la Hache des Seigneurs de Fers, le Gardiens use toute la Lumière en lui pour abréger les souffrances des Seigneurs revenants. Après un combat éprouvant, le Gardien finit par activer l’autodestruction, s’enfuit de la chambre et condamne pour de bon la source de l’Aria. La mission des Seigneurs de Fer est accomplie et leur mémoire honorée. De retour au Temple, le Gardien remet le casque de Jolder à Saladin. Honoré et fier de son exploit, le Seigneur Saladin remet au Gardien l’épée traditionnelle des Seigneurs de Fer et l’adoube : Seigneur Gardien. Par ce geste, une nouvelle génération de Seigneurs de Fer voit le jour. Post Histoire Principale : La source étant neutralisée, les déchus ayant bénéficié de l’ARIA demeurent une menace pour la Cité. Le Gardien doit poursuivre son combat dans la lutte contre les Déchus infectés par l’ARIA, renommés Déchus Symbiotiques. Dans cette lutte, Le Gardien devra éliminer Kovik, Prêtre Symbiotique qui mène des expériences sur l’efficacité de l’ARIA sur la Ruche, puis de nouveau Sepiks Parfait. Pour faire face à la menace des Déchus Symbiotiques, il devra se munir d’une arme exotique qui met un point d’honneur à son nouveau statut de Seigneur de Fer : le Gjallahorn, reconstruit à partir des plans de son créateur, Feizel Crux, puis optimiser avec le génie armurier de Shiro-4 avec des composés de l’ARIA. Enfin, sous forme de Raid, le Gardien devra éliminer Vosik l’Archiprêtre, commandant en second des Diables Symbiotiques, puis Aksis, l’Archonte Premier, ancien prêtre Archonte ayant fusionné entièrement avec l’ARIA. Accueil Critique Netsabes, Test : Destiny, 1er octobre 2014, Canard PC n°304, p. 72-75. | Game Informer = | Eurogamer = |auteur=Oli Welsh|site=Eurogamer|en ligne le=17 septembre 2014|consulté le=17 septembre 2014}} | Gamekult = |site=Gamekult|en ligne le=11 septembre 2014|consulté le=17 septembre 2014}} | GameSpot = |auteur=Kevin VanOrd|site=GameSpot|en ligne le=12 septembre 2014|consulté le=17 septembre 2014}} | IGN = |auteur=Vince Ingenito|site=GameSpot|en ligne le=18 septembre 2014|consulté le=9 septembre 2015}} | Jeuxvideo.com = |auteur=Kaaraj|site=Jeuxvideo.com|en ligne le=12 septembre 2014|consulté le=17 septembre 2014}} | GameRankings = | Metacritic = }} Récompenses Source Récompenses et Nominations Officielles|url=https://www.destinythegame.com/fr/news/awards|site=www.destinythegame.com|consulté le=2016-09-08}} * Yahoo! “Best of E3” * GameSpot “Best of E3” * Official Xbox Magazine “Most Valuable Game” * @Gamer “Most Valuable Game” Games Radar “Most Valuable Game” * Neoseeker “Best Online Game”, “Best Action/Adventure Game” * Revision 3 Games “Best in Show” * PlayStation LifeStyle “Best of E3” * Game Revolution “Best of E3 * The Escapist “We Love It” award * PlayStation Universe “Best Shooter”“Best of E3” * Gaming Trend “Best New Franchise” * GamerNode “Best of E3” * Hardcore Gamer “Game of Show”, “Best Shooter” * MMORPG “Best Hybrid MMO” * JeuxVideo.com BEST FPS of E3,BEST PS4 GAME OF E3 * GamersPack “Choice of the Pack – Shooter” * Game One “Best New Franchise” * Vandal.net “Best of E3” * Digital Trends “Best FPS” * PlayStation Universe “Best Multiplayer Game” * Xbox 360 Achievements “Best of Show”, “Best Rest of Show” * Polygon “Editor’s Choice” * Newsarama “Best of Show” * Ars Technica “Best Graphics” * PS3Trophies.org “Best of Show”, “Best Rest of Show” * Skewed and Reviewed “Best of Show” * Examiner “Living Artwork” * Australian Broadcasting Corporation / Good Game “Best Game” Award * Atomix “Best of Show” (multiple recipients) * IGN Italia “Best PS4 Game”, “Top 10 E3 2013” * Game Republic “Best of E3” * 3D Juegos “Best PS4 Game”, “Best Xbox One Game”, “Best Graphic Design", “Best E3 Game” * LazyGamer.net “Best of E3” * jeuxvideo.fr “3rd AWARD BEST GAME OF E3” * eurogamer.fr “BEST GAME OF E3” * game-guide.fr “BEST HYBRID MMO” * DvlzGame.net “Best of E3”, “Best Co-Op”, “Best Graphics” Ventes Selon Activision, le jeu est le plus grand lancement d'une nouvelle franchise, avec 500 millions de dollars générés pour son premier jour de commercialisation . Selon VG Chartz, le jeu s'est écoulé à d'exemplaires dans le monde en septembre 2015, dont sur la PlayStation 4 de Sony .. Le jeu compte aujourd'hui plus de 25 millions de joueurs inscrits. Doublage Doublage original * Peter Dinklage puis Nolan North : le Spectre Doublage français * Constantin Pappas : le Spectre * David Krüger : le commandant Zavala * Damien Boisseau : le prince des Éveillés * Juliette Degenne : la reine des Éveillés * Bruno Choël : Titan homme * Patrick Borg : intendant Hideo de la Nouvelle Monarchie * Bernard Tiphaine : Arac'h Jalaal de l'Astre Mort * Georges Claisse : Le Guide * Martial Le Minoux : Variks * Marc Bretonnière : Cayde-6 Catégorie:Destiny Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les consoles de septième à huitième génération Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les consoles dans les années 2010 Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de septième à huitième génération) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes dans les années 2010 Catégorie:Jeu collectionneurs et éditions limitées pour toutes les plate-formes